Code Lyoko: The Revenge of XANA
by Adri Mars
Summary: Two years passed after Jeremie Belpois and his team of courageous warriors of Lyoko have shut down the supercomputer. A notorious computer-savvy fugitive escaped maximum security prison and made a secret underground hideout to continue the ultimate projec
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: Vengeful Prophecy **

**_NATIONAL MAXIMUM SECURITY PENITENTIARY  
_**_(Location Unknown, 6 months later...)_

_Only the most notorious criminals of the entire nation are sent and locked up in this country's most heavily-guarded, heavily-secured prison. Activists and individuals branded as dangerous radicals were some of the people who are inmates in this particular prison, as well as heavily ambitious professionals from scientists to government agents. At this point of time, highly-ranked warden officers had just sent in an emergency message towards the government intelligence bureau of the most shocking news ever in the history of the penitentiary..._

**NOTORIOUS COMPUTER SCIENTIST ESCAPED!  
****_Extreme caution! Highly ARMED and DANGEROUS!_** _Unknown Location, 4 hours ago_ - One of the nation's most dangerous fugitives, only known to the intelligence bureau records as "Winter Angel," was able to escape the nation's most highly-secured maximum security prison. How Winter Angel escaped was still under investigation, however there had been some suspicions that Winter Angel was able to gain access to the maximum security's central computer system. The penitentiary's IT Department had concluded that there was some kind of malfunction within the central system that helped this highly-ambitious yet dangerous computer scientist escape the nation's most highly-sophisticated security system. A major notification to all local and national law enforcement forces--- be on the look out for this fugitive. Winter Angel has been described as female Caucasian, late 30s to early 40s, about 5'9", and has been reported to have green eyes. Most likely places that Winter Angel may be spotted are computers and electronic stores. The intelligence bureau advises all law enforcements to be alert. 

_Ever since this notification has been released, this notorious computer-hacking fugitive codenamed "Winter Angel" had been at large and even until two years later, all law enforcements were still unsuccessful in locating this escape fugitive._

_**UNDERGROUND COMPUTER LABORATORY  
**__(Location Unknown, approximately a year later...)_

_It was no surprise that the computer-hacking fugitive Winter Angel would eventually create her very own underground computer lab as her hideout from the law. Though she was very close to being released on parole for a few months then, the news she received completely disturbed her. She knew right then that it was finally the time for the government to pay for this horrible tragic news, and the only way for her to finally accomplish her objectives was to continue the genius work that her predecessor had started. She remembered how she and her very close colleague should have started this ultimate project that would completely disrupt and destroy the government-sponsored secret project that she and her colleague used to work on._

_Enough was enough, she thought to herself. She had waited over ten years until the government would finally grant her parole to find her family. Perhaps she had waited too long for that time to arrive. She had served her years and had been on her best behavior until that horrid news came to her. The government will surely pay, she thought to herself. The government had destroyed my life and had disconnected me from the ones I love..._

_Winter Angel's program finally completed. Using her old notes and video recordings that her predecessor had produced that she retrieved from a locker at a designated bus station, she was able to reprogram the ultimate weapon that would truly accomplish their mission. Only this time, she added some modifications that would enhance the program's perfection ten-fold._

_At long last, she said to herself as she was finally finished with the reprogramming. All shall finally be done. Project Carthage will finally be no more..._

_Winter Angel headed down the third level basement of her computer lab, where the very sophisticatedly-built core system is located. She found an easy-looking switch and turned it on. The lights of this intricate circuit work flashed on brightly and with full power. She knew to herself that she had finally succeeded._

_"And now... it's time for XANA's rebirth. This is for you, Dr. Schaeffer."_


	2. Chapter 1: Old Habits

CHAPTER 1: Old Habits

KADIC ACADEMY  
(Two years after the shutdown of the Lyoko supercomputer)

Fifteen-year-old high school student Jeremie Belpois was at it again. He was pulling another all-nighter in his dorm, finishing up his research paper portion of his and longtime "best friend" Aelita Stones' science project for this weekend's annual Kadic Science Fair. To him, this group project would be one of Kadic's greatest science project to be presented in the history of past Kadic's Science Fairs. With the help of yet another longtime friend of theirs, seventeen-year-old Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie and Aelita managed to gather as much resources as they can from the library and over the internet (considering that their sources have to be official sources, they both knew that they were not going to use sources unknown to the public). At first Jeremie was going to create the actual software, but Aelita wanted to challenge herself with the project, so rather than creating the project, he decided to take on the research paper portion of the project. In the meantime, Aelita created a sample mock program for the theme that they chose. But for Jeremie, he thought that bringing up this subject ever since the Lyoko supercomputer had been shut down was the best memory that happened for this year. Who would have thought that this particular theme would come up in their lives once again?

Jeremie still had backup copies of the multi-agent program that he designed two years ago to destroy such a corrupted entity of a computer program known as XANA. Even up to this point he still cannot get their hard-earned victory out of his mind, however, he still could not get the permanent disappearance of Aelita's long-lost father, former Kadic Academy science teacher Dr. Franz Hopper, out of his mind all at once. It was not because of pity for Aelita that Jeremie started to think about Franz Hopper again, but it was because of all the sacrifices and the influences that this brilliant scientist brought up to them that gave him inspiration in to choosing this theme for their computer science project. What a better way to commemorate Franz Hopper's memory by creating a mock demonstration of what a multi-agent program could do.

"Jeremie... you still up...?" A familiar male youth's voice murmured deeply from behind Jeremie. He was startled at first and then turned his head. His not-very-estranged cousin, sixteen-year-old athletic Patrick Belpois, slowly awakened by the brightness of Jeremie's desk lamp.

"I promise, Patrick... I'm almost finished," Jeremie reminded his cousin. At that point he could see Patrick rubbing his eyes and tried to head back to sleep again.

"Don't you know what time it is, Jeremie... it's three o'clock in the morning... and the Science Fair isn't until tomorrow night... you have plenty of time to work on your stuff in the day..."

Patrick was right for one thing, he thought. He had all day tomorrow to finish the research paper bit, but for some particular reason, he could not wait that long. At the same time he realized that he had just broken his personal record. Ever since he shut down the supercomputer after the defeat of that horrific corrupted computerized entity known as XANA that he had finally cut the habit of pulling numerous all-nighters and avoiding sleep. He had been catching up to his sleep for the last two years and he had been making progress regarding his sleeping habits. Tonight was only the exception.

"You're right," Jeremie sighed deeply. "I... I don't know why I decided to pull an all-nighter for a research paper... last time I pulled an all-nighter was when I was..." But before he completed his sentence he just realized one more technicality. He never told Patrick about his "underground adventures" in Lyoko. He never told Patrick about the super computer located at the abandoned car factory right at the river close to school. He never told Patrick about XANA.

"Never mind..."

Jeremie saved the document in his flash drive and shut down his laptop. He crawled himself from the desk chair towards his bed, tucking himself in. He sighed and yawned, relaxing himself. "Well... I'm in bed now..."

Patrick laid back, gazing towards his cousin. "You're something else, you know that Cuz? After what Ulrich and Odd have been telling me about you these past two years, I'm becoming a lot more curious..."

"It's nothing," Jeremie responded quickly and yawned. "Those guys---- most especially Odd--- like to make up a lot of stuff about other people and other stuff..." It has been two years already. Jeremie always wondered why he could not even bring himself in to telling Patrick about Lyoko, the super computer, and most especially XANA. It was not as if XANA was still alive and would still cause havoc. Aelita was already free and completely safe here on Earth now, forever living as Aelita Stones.

"Hm, maybe I'm thinking too much." Patrick stretched his arms and yawned simultaneously. "Well, I better head to sleep now, Jeremie. I promised Ulrich I'd train with him early morning. Goodnight."

"Okay then. Sorry to wake you. Goodnight."

-------------------

Two and a half hours later, the radio alarm clock at the side table of Patrick's bed blasted a familiar Subdigitals track that both awakened the Belpois Cousins altogether. Patrick was the first to get up from his bed, noticing that his genius cousin hiding his head underneath his pillow. He looked at the time--- 5:30 am. At about 5:35 am, Ulrich Stern would be coming over, knocking on the door in about five minutes.

"Rise and shine, Cuz!" Patrick cheered with a smile on his face. "It's a beautiful day today!"

Jeremie squirmed in a bitter mood as he slowly got up from his bed. "Why so early?!"

"Not my fault. Ulrich's idea," Patrick chuckled softly. "Besides, you can finally have a head start finishing up that paper for the science fair today!"

"Uuuugh..." Jeremie rubbed his eyes slowly so he can have a clearer view. "I really don't understand you guys... I mean I understand martial arts training, but at this hour?!"

Patrick walked over to Jeremie and patted him on the shoulder. "One day when you finally have the time to get to know Mother Nature, you'll completely understand."

Just as Jeremie was about to get himself off from bed, they heard a door knock just three minutes after the alarm was turned on. Patrick turned off his radio alarm and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he gave a small salute.

"Just in time, Ulrich... actually you're early," Patrick chuckled.

Sixteen-year-old Ulrich Stern was invited inside their dorm. Ulrich looked ready to go, that is, ready to go hit the showers. He appeared with a white tank top and boxer shorts with all his shower toiletries on his hands. He looked more wide awake than the Belpois Cousins combined.

"I was worried that you were still asleep, Patrick," Ulrich smirked. "I thought I'd come earlier just to be sure."

"Actually I just got up," Patrick responded with a confident smile on his face. "But I'm ready to go myself."

The two rather dashing martial artist softly chuckled, knowing how much they get along so well. Then right at the moment Ulrich turned towards Jeremie, though half of his body was up, ended up dozing off while sitting up. Ulrich was startled at first.

"Jeez," Ulrich tried not to laugh, "what's up with your cousin?"

"He tried to pull an all-nighter last night," Patrick responded automatically. "I ended up waking up at three in the morning to catch him still typing away his paper for the science fair tonight..."

"Is that so...?" Ulrich could never forget Jeremie's huge habit of pulling numerous all-nighters while skipping PE for the sake of Lyoko and humanity all at once. It had been two years since the last time Jeremie pulled an all-nighter. He started to wonder if Jeremie ever told Patrick about their "underground" lives other than being students at Kadic Academy. But for now, that can wait.

"Crazy kid--- is that how he's been getting perfect scores in all his classes--- besides PE?" Patrick wondered with a worried look.

"You don't know Jeremie's old habits, my friend," Ulrich reminded him. "He pulls up all nighters and skipping PE classes back then for a lot more... important reasons... than just getting good grades in school."

"Jeremie hardly tells me anything about his past lives before I finally convinced my parents to enroll me here, you know," Patrick smirked. "You're gonna have to fill me in one of these times."

Ulrich shrugged with the same usual smile. "One day, Patrick... but I gotta get Jeremie's permission first."

Patrick turned towards the already dozing off Jeremie and called on him: "Okay Jeremie, you had your chance last night but you decided to pull an all-nighter... wake up already!"

"Leave this to me, Patrick," Ulrich smirked and sat down right next to Jeremie. "Oh Jeremie... wake up..." Still, Jeremie continued to doze off. "Jeremie, I'm telling you, if you don't wake up now, Aelita is going to replace you with Herve for tonight's science fair---"

Right when Ulrich was about to finish, Jeremie suddenly snapped awake once again. "Huh?! What?!"

"Works all the time," Ulrich smirked as he and Patrick gave each other a hi-five. He turned back to Jeremie once again. "Good morning, Jeremie."

Jeremie rubbed his eyes again as he starts to lean to his left side, reaching out for his glasses. As he leaned, he almost fell down the floor, in which both Ulrich and Patrick quickly grabbed him before he can meet the floor. Patrick found Jeremie's glasses on his desk, reached out for it, and handed it over to his cousin. Jeremie felt his glasses and placed it on his eyes.

"Ulrich... what are you doing..." Before Jeremie could continue he just remembered that Ulrich was supposed to come over at this time to pick up Patrick for their very early morning martial arts training. "Oh that's right..."

"Well, since you're up now, Einstein, we might as well hit the showers together," Ulrich reminded Jeremie. "Besides, you best hang out with us at this time before Odd starts attacking the hot water."

Jeremie stretched his arms and stood up from his bed. He found his own set of shower toiletries at his closet while Patrick went on getting his things as well. "Two hours of sleep... I can't believe I've forgotten how I survived all-nighters..."

The three boys headed out towards the boys' showers, where there was no one else in sight. Not even Odd Della Robbia or their other buddy from the wrong side of the tracks, William Dunbar. They headed for the stalls and turned on their faucets.

"So, Jeremie," Ulrich spoke at the stall next to Jeremie's. "It's been two years since the last time you've done an all-nighter. Even with research papers like these you actually even take the time to sleep at night--- lights off at 9 pm and all that other good stuff..."

"I... I don't know... for some reason I just felt like... pulling an all-nighter... from out of the blue..." Jeremie responded towards this new conversation. "I guess... I was sorta feeling nostalgic..."

Patrick joined in the conversation, since he was not the type to feel left out from his friends. "You pull an all-nighter last night because you're feeling nostalgic...? That's the strangest reason I've ever heard coming from you, Jeremie..."

"You're the one to talk," Jeremie took his defensive stance. "Look... this science project that Aelita and I are presenting at tonight's science fair is very important to us... it's like... you know... a commemorative for us..."

"Commemorative...?" Ulrich asked curiously. "You mean... you and Aelita are finally officially... you know... together...?"

"You'd wish, Ulrich," Jeremie continued on. "She and I decided we would not be official until right after we graduate. We know we have to succeed here at Kadic first, and besides, that's not the type of commemorative that I was talking about..."

"So, what is it then? Tell us!"

_It's Franz Hopper's birthday today... that's why today was a very important commemorative for us, most especially Aelita... _Jeremie found himself lost at his thoughts. He still has yet to tell Patrick about Aelita's past as well, but he figured that Aelita would be better explaining her past to him directly.

"It's Aelita's father's birthday today," Jeremie finally responded. "It was her father who came up with this multi-agent program thing that Aelita and I decided to demonstrate for tonight's science fair. So, we're celebrating her father's life and all of the achievements that he had made in the name of science."

"That's really kind of you to do something for Aelita," Patrick complimented his cousin. "I'm pretty sure she would be the luckiest girl in town!"

"I know," Jeremie gave a smile to himself. "I very much know..."

After the nice, long hot shower, the boys head back to their dorms, getting themselves ready. Jeremie decided to stay at the dorms to continue with his research paper while Ulrich and Patrick headed their way to the gym for training. He continued to finish his report for tonight.

Ten minutes passed and Jeremie received a phone call from the girl downstairs. He answered his cellphone quickly.

"Good morning, Aelita! I never expected you'd be up this early!" Jeremie chuckled, happy to hear Aelita's voice in the morning.

"I know you too well, Jeremie... you're pulling an all-nighter last night!"

Aelita knew Jeremie too well, most especially his habits. She wanted to check to be sure that her guts were correct by calling him on the phone. "Anyway, I'm almost finished with the report! I was hoping if we can meet later today and read through it."

"Good idea, Jeremie. We can have time to edit it too when we can."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm finished." The two said their goodbyes to each other as they hang up the phone.

Jeremie went back to his system and continued to make his final touches of his report. A few minutes passed and he had finally done it. He saved the file quickly and printed out his report. Everything was just perfect according to plan...

Just as Jeremie's confidence continued to build up, his system suddenly started beeping out a very familiar tune. He froze right at that moment, feeling as if he was going back to being nostalgic again.

No... it can't be... oh please... not again...

Jeremie minimized his windows and out came another window. The silhouette of this mysterious window flashed out a very familiar shape that would only take his memories two years back. After a few moments of trying to remember, he found himself slamming his fists against his desk.

It's impossible! This can't happen again! We... we shut down the super computer two years ago! There is no way that the super computer has been turned on again... there's no way XANA would just come back from complete elimination... This can't just be!

Quickly without even spending more time pondering, he started to dial Aelita's cellphone. He had to let her know first before he would break the big news to the rest of the gang. Maybe Aelita may have an answer or even she may probably be playing a practical joke on her, but either way, he would not take any risks at all.


	3. Chapter 2: New Reputations

CHAPTER 2: New Reputations

Fifteen-year-old Aelita Stones heard her cellphone ringing while working on her part of the science fair project that she and Jeremie had been working on. This time, she was the programmer of the project, testing the final stages of this mock "multi-agent" program, which was the main star of their presentation. She reached for her cellphone, gazed at her screen, seeing Jeremie's name on it, and answered.

"Hey, Jeremie, need something?" Aelita greeted him with her usual, familiar kind smile.

"Aelita... you gotta head to my dorm... I... it's so hard to explain..."

"What's wrong, Jeremie?" Aelita began to worry. Right after she asked that question she realized how trembling Jeremie's voice was over the phone. "Okay, I'll head there."

Aelita rushed out from her dorm, and noting that it was still early in the morning, she tiptoed her way upstairs until she finally reached Jeremie's dorm. She knocked on the door silently, and the door opened.

"Aelita!" Jeremie shrieked with fear in his eyes. "You... you just have to look at this!"

Aelita entered the dorm and followed Jeremie to his desktop system. Right when she got there she almost shrieked in horror to see that familiar shape on that mysteroius window as well as that horrific warning beep that Jeremie's system was playing. She found herself completely speechless as if something was keeping her still while giving a very startling reaction.

"It... it can't be... Jeremie..." Aelita murmured out her words in fear.

"Aelita... I wanted to ask if you headed back to the factory and turned on the super computer while you were developing our mock multi-agent program and I thought..."

Aelita gasped to hear Jeremie said that and turned to him. "No way... I would never ever dare get close to that place ever again! I haven't been near the factory, nor even gazed at it from the distance, for the last two years!"

"Then--- why on earth did my system... I mean... this window just popped out of nowhere! This is crazy!" Jeremie tried to keep himself calm as Aelita got closer to his keyboard.

"Calm down, Jeremie... maybe... well..." Aelita sighed, trying to find her words. "I know this sounds silly but... turn on your programs linking to the super computer... maybe we can find some answers..."

Jeremie gazed at Aelita for a few seconds, then moved his chair towards the keyboard and started to enter his commands to turn on the operating system he developed two years ago linking his systems towards the super computer. Just as he turned on his super computer operating system, the beeping stopped and the window automatically closed. Right then, both Jeremie and Aelita slowly backed away from the computer, already shivering in fear.

"I swear, Aelita, seriously swear," Jeremie turned to Aelita looking desperate, "I completely shut down the super computer two years ago--- you and everyone else have witnessed it. I haven't been going back to the factory and mess with the system again ever since that day. What have I've done wrong..." He turned away from her and lowered his head, contemplating deeply. "Am I missing something prior to shutting down the super computer...?"

Aelita sighed in relief, keeping herself from getting stressed. "I'm afraid, Jeremie... We promised together that we would never go near the factory ever again, not to mention even talk about Lyoko... and XANA... and all our adventures... if we were to get over the past and live our normal lives once again..."

"Well," Jeremie leaned against his seat and crossed his arms while Aelita took a seat on his bed. "I have to admit... the more that we've been developing this science project for tonight's fair, I started to get... nostalgic..."

"I know," Aelita sighed, also with her head lowered. "I have to admit too... I have been nostalgic about this whole thing... I mean it was a wonderful discovery that my father made those many years ago and I hoped that I could continue with his ideas and make them come true one day... and the fact that today is also my father's birthday..."

"Doesn't it feel weird... that from out of the blue... two years that we completely abandoned the super computer and the factory after our success in defeating XANA... the past suddenly started to haunt us again... I mean... look at what happened just now..."

Aelita stood up, crossing her arms. "Jeremie... I don't want to worry the others... I mean they have been enjoying their normal lives ever since the super computer was shut down... I... I don't want to tell them that from out of the blue, it's XANA and Lyoko all over again... and besides, we still don't know what had just happened... you and I didn't imagine that 'activated tower' we just saw on your screen, Jeremie... but I'm pretty sure the others would think that we are..."

"What are you saying, Aelita...?'

"Jeremie... after the science fair tonight I think we should head back to the factory. We need to find some answers. Just you and me, Jeremie... we can't let the others know what had just happened... I don't want them to worry our even get mad at us... plus the fact that your cousin is roommates with you now... does Patrick even know about... you know...?"

Jeremie shook his head and sighed. "I'm not even sure if it's a good idea to tell Patrick... I don't even know if the others even told him about our 'past lives'... Aelita, I don't know what to do..."

"That's why we have to keep this a secret, Jeremie. At least... for now..." Jeremie nodded in agreement as Aelita continued. "I mean... we're a lot older and more mature now... who wants to get involved in such dangerous missions in cyberspace once again? I mean, think about it... everyone else is happy with their normal lives now..."

"You're right, Aelita... take Yumi, for example. She was able to catch up with her studies and she's getting good grades again... plus she's getting a lot more involved with school activities now too... like taking a part-time job at Kadic's new student store while you're with her every after school being a DJ in there to sample some music that can be bought at some music store not too far from here..."

Aelita nodded with a smile on her face. "Yumi and I are pretty much the only ones taking care of the student store most of the time, though we have other people working too... she's been a really good assistant manager even if we're getting paid a small amount. We've been keeping everyone smiling when we're there..."

Jeremie nodded. "You know... things have been very different with us now ever since we abandoned the factory, Aelita... in fact... I always thought some of us... changed..."

"Are you talking about the so-called 'Four Shining Knights of Kadic' that everyone now is making a fuss about?"

Jeremie chuckled at what Aelita just mentioned. "You've been reading the Kadic newspaper gossip section, Aelita?"

"'The Four Shining Knights of Kadic--- also known as Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar, and Patrick Belpois--- isn't Kadic blessed with such fine, handsome, and dashing fellas such as them...? Learn more about them if you want to have a chance to date any one of them, Kadic Girls!'" Aelita mocked one of the headlines she remembered from the newspaper's gossip section. "You're right, Jeremie... some of us did change..."

Jeremie nodded, though he did not show any sad expression. "Not completely changed... they're still our friends, you know."

"Oh, don't mind me, Jeremie," Aelita chuckled. "I started to think about Yumi... regardless that she was becoming more serious with her studies and being manager of the student store she still thinks about Ulrich a lot... I'm the only person she had whom she could talk to, so I really do know how she feels... I mean even until now, they're still not together..."

Jeremie fell silent for a bit and started to contemplate again. "It was Lyoko that pretty much... brought them together... sort of..."

Aelita nodded and sighed. "That's true. Lyoko did bring all of us together..."

Jeremie got up from his seat, stretching his arms, and gazed back at his computer again. "Alright, Aelita. Later tonight after the science fair, we'll head out to the factory, just like old times. However, we can't have the others get suspicious of us and where we're headed at. If this were the case we need to tell one more person and then somehow get them busy and not worry about us."

"I agree," Aelita gave a nod. "I do believe we have the perfect person whom we can tell this to." Jeremie acknowledged Aelita's response with a nod. Both of them knew exactly who that third party would be.

Aelita reached for her cellphone and called the very first non-technically-minded person suitable enough to keep a secret so intense such as this morning's incident. She clicked on Yumi Ishiyama's name on her address list.

--------------------------

About an hour and a half later, seventeen-year-old Yumi Ishiyama and her rather not-so-bratty younger brother, fourteen-year-old Hiroki Ishiyama, were on their way to school, bags and everything. Although today was Saturday and Kadic gets a half-day for the students, the administration decided to give the Saturday off to the entire school, most especially those who will be participating at the Kadic Science Fair tonight. Yumi knew that the student store, which was recently built last year right next to the recreational room, needed to be open in case students may come and purchase what they needed for school, especially the ones participating at the science fair. At the same time, she also knew why she had to come to Kadic at this day after the initial phone call she received earlier this morning from Aelita.

"My personal list of the girls in love with Ulrich has been updated to---- fifteen!" Hiroki smirked towards the rather serious-faced Yumi. "I'm telling you, Yumi, you better make your move with Ulrich now before one of these crazy girls do!"

"I'm not in the mood to joke around, Hiroki," Yumi responded with her usual serious tone. "I didn't come here to start looking for a boyfriend..."

"Why search for other guys when you already have one in front of you," Hiroki gave a wink, still in high hopes to see his older sister being happy and in love with the boy she has been best friends with for the last two years. "I mean, Ulrich is THE COOLEST guy in the entire school, even a lot of guys I know of want to be like him!"

The Ishiyamas reached the entrance of the school and once again, Yumi ignored Hiroki's teasing. She turned to Hiroki, still looking indifferent, and said to him: "See you later at the science fair, Hiroki. I promised Jeremie and Aelita I'd help them set up their project tonight."

"See, this is what I mean? You kept ignoring Ulrich, which is why you are very close to losing your chance with him! You do something else than keeping your focus with him! Are you even listening to me, Yumi? I mean listen to yourself!"

"See you later, Hiroki..." Yumi raised up an eyebrow of annoyance at his younger brother as she made her way towards the dorms. Though Hiroki was a bit more mature at his age of fourteen, some things regarding him never change.

She headed her way towards the courtyard facing the dorms. At the usual bench, she sat down, following the instructions that she received from Aelita and Jeremie. She started to think about those instructions to be sure that she remembered them.

**ISHIYAMA RESIDENCE**  
(an hour earlier...)

As Yumi was getting ready for school in her room, she heard her phone ring right next to her tatami mat. While putting on her usual black casual outfit she reached for her phone, seeing Aelita's name on the screen. She answered Aelita's call.

"Good morning, Aelita!" Yumi greeted with her usual cheerful greeting. "How's it going?"

"Yumi..." Aelita's trembling voice spoke, immediately grabbing Yumi's concern. "It's... it's horrible... it's... unbelievable!"

"What's the matter, Aelita? You sound like you're in trouble--- are you okay...?"

"No, it's nothing like that, Yumi, I'm fine... it's just that... I don't know how to explain this... it's like history just wouldn't leave us alone!"

"History wouldn't leave us alone..." Yumi repeated what Aelita just said in her low tone. Somehow with that statement, she started to feel goosebumps on her arms. "Aelita... what exactly is going on over there... You have to tell me if this is an emergency!"

"Yumi... I'm at Jeremie's dorm right now. I think he should talk to you about what had just happened..."

Yumi waited for Jeremie to take the call as she sat down on her mat with her legs crossed. Finally she caught Jeremie's voice. "Yumi, listen carefully... you're not going to believe this, but... from out of the blue... an activated tower just flashed out on my screen--- the familiar beeping and everything!"

"'Activated... tower...'" Yumi repeated what Jeremie had just told her. At first she was confused, forgetting what an "activated tower" was. She fell silent, trying to recall what that was...

"Yumi... don't tell me you have forgotten..."

"No... don't think that way, Jeremie..." Yumi immediately responded. "Let me think..." She paused once more, taking her time to recall. As she continued to think she gazed right at a set of photo frames on display at her bookshelf. Right then she spotted a group photo of herself, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd, right in front of the place she had permanently abandoned for two years. That photo alone immediately helped her remember. She stood up from the mat and gasped.

"Please, Jeremie, you're kidding, right? This... this is all a joke..."

"No... no joke... Aelita saw it herself when she came over... it was just... it was just unreal!"

Yumi was finally getting in to the conversation. "Jeremie, please don't tell me you or Aelita went down the old factory and turned on the super computer just for you guys to do this science project for the fair tonight..."

"No way... I'm the one typing up the research paper portion of the project on this one. Aelita is the one who's creating the mock multi-agent program itself. There's just no way that either one of us had gone there and turn on the super computer... we all made a pact together two years ago to never return to the factory ever again! XANA is long gone and it was time for us to move on!"

Yumi lowered her head and sighed, trying not to believe with all the strange ongoings at Jeremie's desktop system. "Okay... slow down a moment... please tell me exactly what happened..."

Jeremie went ahead and told Yumi the entire story, detail by detail. Although Yumi ignored his usual computer science lingo she pretty much picked up the major points from his explanation. Finally Jeremie finished with his explanation. The explanation suddenly made Yumi a lot more worried.

"Oh no... what if... what if someone found the factory and found out about the super computer and turned it on?!" Yumi exclaimed in panic. "We have to get to the factory and check the super calculator to see if it was tampered or not!"

"That's exactly what we're going to do, Yumi," Jeremie acknowledged Yumi's suggestion. "We'll go there after the Science Fair tonight..."

"Tonight?! Why tonight--- we can just go right now at daytime!" Yumi started to feel a little desperate. Nostalgic memories of being a Lyoko Warrior had returned to her once more. "Remember, Jeremie, XANA never takes a break, like you always reminded us two years ago!"

"We're not even sure if what just happened was really XANA--- or some XANA-similar multi-agent artificial intelligence--- yet, Yumi. But we just can't ignore what had just happened... call us crazy, but we seriously need to investigate."

Yumi nodded to herself, understanding the situation. If Jeremie and Aelita think that they were both crazy back then, then she herself is for sure as crazy as they are.

"I understand completely, Jeremie," Yumi quickly answered. "Did you guys tell Ulrich and Odd about it...?" There was a brief moment of silence coming from Jeremie's end. "Jeremie... can you hear me?"

"Well..." Jeremie slowly answered, again with another pause. Then a few seconds later he continued on. "Aelita and I don't plan on telling Ulrich and Odd about it... not yet anyway..."

"Wait... why not?" Yumi exclaimed in shock. "Why not let Ulrich and Odd know?"

"You see... Aelita and I were talking... and you know how our lives now as high school students right now... Ulrich and Odd are the 'in-crowd' of Kadic Academy now, alongside my cousin and William. You know how it is when they're in that kind of social level among everyone else in school... And we're pretty sure that they really enjoy this new XANA-free life now. We don't want to ruin their normal lives with yet another Lyoko mission after two years now... As long time friends, we should respect them..."

"Jeremie, that's not the point... the point of the matter here is that true friends don't keep secrets from each other..." Yumi responded with her side of the situation. "I mean, if this deals with Lyoko and XANA or anything related to those two, it's very important to us no matter what--- Ulrich and Odd included. How would you know that they would be offended if you don't tell them about what happened today... I even think it's a lot more offensive by not telling them about what happened..."

"Look, Yumi, I don't have time to argue over this... what we mean to say is that we need to research this further. We're not a hundred percent sure if this is truly Lyoko or XANA-related or someone must have hacked to my system and played a prank on me. Listen, Yumi, we told you about what happened because we felt that you should be the first to know... and besides... we need your help."

"Help? What can I do, Jeremie?"

"'Spend some quality time with Ulrich and Odd and reminisce,' he says..." Yumi spoke her words to herself, recalling the phone conversation she had with Jeremie earlier. She lowered her head and sighed sadly to herself. So many things have changed for Yumi, most especially that they were on their final years as Kadic Academy students. Not only that she was finally able to spend more time catching up on her studies and raise her grades up, but she was able to get a chance to get more involved with the school.

Yumi was still afraid to commit herself in to a serious relationship with Ulrich. Even if Ulrich did not have to literally ask her to be more than just friends, she can already tell by his simple yet honest gestures that he was willing to commit himself to her. But on the other hand, that was when Lyoko and XANA existed in their lives.

Now Ulrich's social status throughout the Kadic student body had risen high thanks to him being the star of the Kadic soccer team, but also him being a pioneer in a brand-new "in thing" that many Kadic students were gradually getting interested at: the mysterious Southeast Asian martial art known as Pencak Silat. In addition to those, Ulrich had finally gained some momentum in his studies as well. Lately he had been getting A's, B's, and very few C's with the help of his good friends. Yumi was extremely proud of him and his accomplishments.

Not only that she was referring to his successes with the necessities, but also referring to him as a person. Ever since Lyoko he and her other good friend, seventeen-year-old William Dunbar, were finally getting along with each other, interests and all. Though Yumi still had doubts about William, at least both boys in her life were finally understanding each other more as individuals rather than just "rivals" for her heart. William knew how she felt and he also knew how Ulrich felt about each other, and despite his feelings for her, he had much respect for her choices and Ulrich's advantage with her.

Jeremie's right, she thought to herself, thinking about the phone call again. "I should drop some things and spend some time with the guys later... keep them from worrying about Jeremie and Aelita panicking. Maybe reminiscing a little about Lyoko may help."

She reached for her bag and took out a book. As always she started to read, waiting for the usual pals to come out from the dorms. After a few minutes, she heard a voice calling for her from afar.

"Yumi!" The independent Japanese teen looked up to see Odd Della Robbia and William Dunbar waving at her from the entrance of the dorm. She waved in return as the two head towards her direction.

"Been waiting long?" William asked with his usual friendly manner and a smile on his face.

Yumi closed her book and placed it back in her bag. "I just got here. I'm gonna be opening the student store later today. Gotta have it open for the kids working at the science fair you know."

Odd looked rather impatient at that point, frowning towards William. "William, don't forget the time... we're supposed to meet Ulrich and Patrick at the gym..."

Yumi became curious and wondered. "Really? You guys have plans?"

"Sorry, no offense to you, Yumi, I mean... it's uhh..." Odd stretched his arms at first then started to think of other excuses to meet the other two boys at the gym.

"He met some people from another school when the guys and I hung out at a fast food restaurant last night..." William continued from where Odd left off.

"Ah, I see..." Yumi trailed off right then, started to contemplate on other things. "Oh I'm sorry Odd, I didn't mean to delay you guys." She stood up from her bench and continued. "Besides, I have to go and open the student store now anyway. I was actually waiting more for Jeremie and Aelita, but since I still got time, I might as well open the store now..."

Odd gasped and ran right in front of her. "Wait--- uhh... don't leave! It's just uhh... um... well, it's just that you're so busy that we didn't exactly fill you in!"

William joined in the conversation. "Yumi, I can't lie to you... the guy and I met these group of girls from another school and... I don't know... we decided to hang out during the daytime today... since this entire day is Science Fair day, we all have a day off."

"And--- those girls are just so darn adorable..." Odd batted his eyes, sparkling immediately towards her. "I mean... we haven't really enjoyed these type of moments ever since..."

Yumi shook her head, trying to keep her cool. "I understand. Make your new lives as happy and memorable as much as you can." At that point, Yumi started to get curious if Ulrich was actually going to have a "hot date" today with those other girls from another school. "So... um... when you mean 'the guys and I,' William... who else were with you...?"

"Why, Ulrich and Patrick were with us, of course!" Odd gave his usual grin, combing his long blonde hair down. As Yumi noticed Odd's gesture she started to giggle to herself. She remembered how Odd always combed his hair sticking up to resemble his new look on his first trip to Lyoko. Ever since the end of their Lyoko adventures, Odd reverted back to his old hairstyle once again. Somehow he noticed how girls were noticing him more with the hair down. The gelled-up hair was just a phase of him as a Lyoko Warrior.

William scratched his head and sighed for a bit. "It's not really a four-way date, Yumi... Odd is just interested in one of the girls... and we sorta made a deal... they'd have their first date if the rest of us agree to take out that girl's friends too."

Ulrich actually agreed to taking another girl out for a date...

Yumi tried not to feel any jealousy after hearing what Odd and William's plans are for the day. Jeremie and Aelita were right all along, based on their past conversations during the project process for the science fair thos weeks ago. The more everything is normal, the more that they seem to become a lot more apart.

"Well then," Yumi simply gave a smile towards the boys. "I gotta go... opening up the student store... um... hopefully I'll see you guys at the Science Fair!"

"Sure thing!" William gave a wave towards Yumi. "We'll be there for sure..."

Odd jumped in and hushed William and started to talk. "Uhh... definitely... we'll be there... hopefully our dates wouldn't last that long! Hee!"

Yumi raised an eyebrow towards the two. "Please be early. This is very important to Jeremie and Aelita... and it's also important for me too, given that I helped them do the research from heart. I want to see all four of you at the Science Fair tonight."

"Oh don't worry! We'll make it! You'll see!" William smiled as the three friends wave at each other, heading out their separate ways.

As the two boys head their way towards the gym, Odd glared right towards William. "William--- why did you even say that? We weren't even planning to come to the Science Fair tonight! I mean--- the babes, William... think about the babes!"

"Odd... it's not just about the Science Fair here--- we're talking about Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi! I mean, we haven't been exactly hanging out together like we usually did because of school and all that, but why skip out of the Science Fair?"

Odd frowned at the thought from William's answer. "Lyoko didn't exactly win me some babes, you know... I mean look at us now... the four of us--- always being talked about, gossipped about, being worshipped about by the entire school! Even Sissi herself is being ignored as the most popular girl in Kadic now! I mean I admit, sometimes I miss our Lyoko adventures but that's all over and gone now! I love having this new reputation that the four of us got! I mean, no offense to Jeremie and all but he would rather study and pass grades than actually spending some time with us!"

William sighed, lowering his head. "I know I was partly involved with your Lyoko crusade those two years ago but I failed you guys majorly, so much that even Yumi never really had trust in me. But even so, I still respect her, and I also respect Jeremie and Aelita for actually letting me in with you guys. I haven't told a single soul about Lyoko and XANA ever since that super computer thing has been shut down. For once I hoped that one day we would go back and relive those moments once again... only this time I want to do everything correctly."

"I for one do not want to go back to those days again, William. That's the past. We're now at the present. Even Ulrich was even fed up doing double-lives as a student and Lyoko Warrior... I'm sure he doesn't miss it..."

"Whatever you say, Odd."

The two boys arrived at the gym, where they find Ulrich and Patrick just heading out from the locker rooms with their duffel bags, laughing and chuckling. At the same time there were random girls sitting at the bleachers, not exactly doing any physical activities, but more of being in the gym to watch Ulrich and Patrick train in martial arts. Just another factor of being popular around campus.

The "Four Shining Knights of Kadic" met at the entrance, exchanging hi-fives and hand shakes, as well as hugs, like real close buddies normally do. The boys headed out to the gym leading back to the dorm so Ulrich and Patrick would drop their things in their dorms.

"Are you guys ready for our 'first date' with the St. Scholastica girls...?" Odd asked with his usual cheerful tone, referring to the four girls they met the day before. They learned that the girls are actually students from a nearby all-girls private academy known as St. Scholastica Girls Academy, very well known for their fine and performing arts, as well as academics. Not very much so with athletics with the exception of track and field, rhythmic gymnastics, and dance.

"Sure am," Patrick gave a wink and a smile. "That girl Mireille is kinda cute!"

Ulrich sighed, giving an expression that he was not looking forward to today's "quadruple date" with these non-Kadic girls. Deep inside he would rather spend time with Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi working on the project for tonight's Science Fair. After all, Yumi would be there for them.

"Guys... I'm not really up for this," Ulrich responded, placing his hands in his pockets of his jeans, lowering his head. "I mean... I feel really bad just going off-campus with you guys with some girls we barely know and not even there to support Jeremie and Aelita... and Yumi would be alone too..."

Odd gasped in shock and answered in return. "Ulrich, I'm not saying you'll end up dating one of those girls today... think of this as... training..."

"Training...?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What exactly do you mean by that, Odd?"

"You know... training for you to seriously win Yumi's heart... you know, first love, first embrace, first kiss---"

William shook his head hearing this conversation. He admitted to himself that he also wanted Yumi for himself, however Ulrich was the first guy to ever be in Yumi's life. He knew he has very little chance to get Yumi to look at him as more than just a friend. On the other hand, he also realized not too long ago as to how much Ulrich was the better guy for a very independent girl like Yumi. Ulrich had so much respect for her, he cared for her for who she is, and most of all, he was able to relate easily to Yumi's troubles more than he would. He then decided to speak his words.

"Ulrich... even until now you haven't even asked Yumi out...?" William frowned right at Ulrich. "I'm a little disappointed..."

Ulrich gave the usual glare: "Whatever, William. Look, now isn't the right time, okay? And she was busy trying to catch up with her studies and boost those grades back up high again. I don't want to rush things with her... it's just not my style..."

Odd patted Ulrich on the shoulder. "I'll assure you that nothing is going to affect your feelings for Yumi... I mean you've dated a few girls in the past and you're still in love with Yumi... that, my friend, is what I call 'true love'..."

Ulrich looked up and noticed the rest of the boys nodded with what Odd just said. Though he gave another sigh, he also gave a slight smile. "Alright then... I'll go with you guys... but I want to be back here for the Science Fair. Remember, it's... Aelita's late father's birthday today... we should celebrate with them just by being there..."

"I agree," Patrick joined in the conversation. "Sorry Odd, I know your intention was to come back here late night, but it's the Science Fair! So what if you'd be bored with all the... smart kids in there... think about Jeremie and Aelita about this one..."

"You know what," William interrupted, "I know that we usually turn our phones off whenever we hang out off campus, but this time, let's leave them on. I mean... Jeremie, Aelita, or Yumi may want to keep in touch with us."

Ulrich reached for his phone to be sure that the device is on. "Thanks for the tip, William."

"Alright, alright..." Odd reached for his phone and turned it on. "Anyway--- shall we go?"

-----------

About thirty minutes later, Yumi met up with fellow assistant manager and long time classmate, the tall and ebony-skinned Christophe M. Bala, who just arrived at the sore right after Yumi was done taking inventory of the items on the shelves. Her intent was to set everything up from opening the store to putting the items on display until Christophe arrived. Eventually the other employees would arrive soon and business is open for the school.

"Nice timing, Chris," Yumi chuckled with a thumbs up. "I was just finishing up."

Christophe walked behind the counter, putting on his manager robe. "Thanks for doing this, Yumi. I know you'll be spending your time helping your friends out for the Science Fair. I'll be sure things would be in order at the store."

Yumi gave the keys to the student store to Christophe. "Mr. Delmas will have spare keys for you soon, so hang on to these for now."

"Thanks, Yumi. See you later!"

Yumi waved towards Christophe as she made her way back to the dorm to meet with Jeremie and Aelita. As she made her way there she was still very disturbed about the boys' "quadruple date" with some random girls from another school. She learned how to overcome her jealousy these past two years since Ulrich has not exactly been looking around for girls like Odd always did. She felt that Ulrich has been patient until the right time comes. On the other hand, she wished that she and Ulrich would one day be more than just good friends at this moment. Maybe declaring "friends and that's all" those two years ago was a bad idea.

Stupid... you're really stupid, Yumi... you shouldn't have said that to Ulrich...

She reached for the dorm entrance and headed upstairs. She knew that Aelita would be with Jeremie investigating this very strange incident that just happened this morning. When she reached for the door she knocked softly. The door was answered by Jeremie.

"Sorry I'm late," Yumi said as Jeremie invited her inside. Right then, she saw Aelita with a smile on her face.

"Not late at all, Yumi," Aelita chuckled. "Jeremie and I were sorta trying to avoid Patrick from being curious about what we're actually doing..."

Yumi sat on Jeremie's bed, resting against the wall. "How's the project going?"

"We're finished with the research paper, Yumi," Jeremie said with a smile. "Everything for the science fair is ready to go! All we need to do is set it up on our table tonight before the fair opens!"

"Ah, I see what you guys are working on," Yumi chuckled. "It's never to late to start investigating..."

"Yumi, Aelita and I have been thinking about your suggestion earlier. Now that we learned from Patrick that they're actually going on some date with some girls from that other school, maybe we can use this time to head back to the factory and..."

"After these years..." Yumi sighed with excitement, "the super computer will be operating again..."

"Wow, you seem really excited, Yumi!" Aelita chuckled. "Don't worry... we're excited too!"

"You have no idea how I often dream of Lyoko," Yumi smiled, definitely looking excited. "I can't let those memories die out... I just can't..."

Jeremie packed his laptop in to his bag. Aelita was geared up for awhile now. It was definitely time for them to head back to the factory once more.

"Before we head out, let's go to have breakfast!" Jeremie grinned. The two girls nodded with smiles.

The three Lyoko crusaders made their way towards the cafeteria to have their breakfast. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi felt as if they were glowing with energy and excitement right when they entered the cafeteria. After they received their trays filled with food, they head back to an empty table. Right when they sat, the three were beginning to be more nostalgic again. They remembered how Ulrich and Odd used to sit together with them during their times in Lyoko. Two years have passed and things have changed completely, though their friendship still remained the same. Thanks to their new reputation to the entire school, the "Shining Knights" now have a special table reserved for them at the cafeteria and that no one--- not even Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi--- were not even allowed to sit with them. Those obsessive "Shining Knights" fangirls lead by none other than the principal's daughter, Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, have been "guarding" their table, preventing anyone from even taking a seat on that same table unless if your name is Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar, or even Jeremie's own cousin, Patrick Belpois.

"I miss it all," Aelita whispered as she continued to eat her breakfast. "I miss Lyoko... and of course... I think about my father all the time..."

"We think about your father along with you too," Jeremie said with a nod. "This is why we put our hearts and minds together for this science fair project. Everyone will be amazed at what your father could really do if he were still with us today..."

"And I can't wait to witness this project, you guys," Yumi declared with a smile on her face. "I just wish that Ulrich and Odd were here..."

"We hear you, Yumi," Aelita nodded and sighed. "We wish they were here with us right now... spending some time reminiscing..."

The three continued their breakfast until all was finished. Afterwards the three decided to stroll along the forest, not being conspicuous with the other students and teachers hanging about the area. Although it has been two years, their minds were still fresh and still memorized the exact location of the manhole. Once they found it, it was at a perfect location as well. There was no one nearby the manhole.

Jeremie slowly opened the manhole as Yumi and Aelita climbed down the ladder. Afterwards, it was his turn, closing the manhole right after he climbed inside.


End file.
